


Mike Washes Micky's Hair

by youmustbejoking



Category: The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Fluff, Hair Washing, M/M, they're soft idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmustbejoking/pseuds/youmustbejoking
Summary: “Micky? Everything okay? Where are you?” Mike called.“I’m in here!” Micky shouted. The bathroom, Mike thought.
Relationships: Micky Dolenz/Mike Nesmith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Mike Washes Micky's Hair

**Author's Note:**

> hey folks! been experiencing a lot of creative burnout lately so this short little oneshot was all i could muster up. hope you enjoy micky and mike being soft and in love though :) i also for the life of me couldn't think of a title so straight to the point it is

“Mike! _MIKE!_ ”

A call from downstairs jostled Mike out of his mid-afternoon nap. The call sounded rather panicked. Mike, his concerned parent mode activated, hopped out of bed without even grabbing his hat and rushed downstairs.

“Micky? Everything okay? Where are you?” Mike called.

“I’m in here!” Micky shouted. _The bathroom,_ Mike thought. He quickly moved toward it and opened the door in a frenzy.

“Mick? Is everything-” Mike paused at the sight before him. Micky was almost entirely submerged in the bathtub, mountains of bubbles surrounding him. He seemed awfully serene and not distressed in the slightest. “Aw shucks, Micky. Y’had me thinkin’ that something awful was happening to ya,” Mike spoke softly, scolding but unable to hide his smile. 

“But something awful _is_ happening to me, babe,” Micky stated matter-of-factly. “I need you to wash my hair for me.” As if to emphasize, Micky pulled a hand out of the water and patted his damp curls. Mike frowned and crossed his arms.

“Can’t you do it by yourself?”

“I mean, I _could…_ ” Micky began, looking away thoughtfully. “But I like it best when you do it.” His eyes snapped back to Mike, who laughed.

“You’re a real handful, sugar. You know that?” Mike asked as he closed the door behind him and knelt down beside the tub. He rolled up his sleeves and carefully dipped his hands into the water to wet them. Mike removed his hands, Micky shivering as they softly brushed against his arm. Mike opened the shampoo bottle, squeezing just a bit into his hand. It smelled sweet, like some kind of fruit Mike couldn’t quite place. 

“Wait, before you do that-“ Micky took a comically deep breath and completely submerged himself. Excess water flowed over the sides and Mike yelped as Micky emerged, sopping wet.

“Christ, Micky! Look what you’ve gone and done.” Mike shook his head and Micky cackled.

“S’not a big deal, Mikey,” Micky protested. “I’m wetter than you are!”

“You’re also naked.” Mike grumbled to himself a bit as he lathered the shampoo on his hands. He then proceeded to sweep Micky’s curls out of his face and got to work washing his hair.

Micky sighed in contentment as Mike’s fingers worked through his hair, massaging his scalp. Ever-receptive to his boyfriend, Micky leaned into each touch as Mike took his time, making sure that he really worked it in. Mike started quietly singing and Micky closed his eyes, letting Mike work his magic.

“I have no more than I did before, but now I’ve got all that I need…”

Micky’s heart swelled at the comfort of everything. The soft melody, the familiar touch, the warm water— It all relaxed him deeply.

“...for I love you and I know you love me,” Mike finished, removing his hands from Micky’s head. “Hey, Mick. You awake?” Micky’s eyes opened and he looked up at Mike.

“Yeah, what is it?”

“I think you’re all done, kid.” 

“A kiss before I go back under, then?” Micky requested, leaning toward Mike. Mike obliged, cupping Micky’s face and meeting Micky’s lips with his own in a sweet kiss. Micky smiled wide, took another deep breath, and went back under, earning an _“Aw, c’mon!”_ as he splashed Mike again just a bit.

Micky, upon breaching the water’s surface again, reached toward the end of the tub and pulled the plug out of the drain. Both men stood up and Mike admired Micky’s body as he handed Micky a towel.

“Man, you’re mighty smokin’,” Mike remarked as Micky towel-dried his hair.

“You always say that,” Micky replied, his cheeks tinged pink.

“And yet it’s true every time, baby.” Micky stepped out of the tub and Mike pulled him in by his waist for another kiss. Micky then dried his body off the best he could and slipped into the clothes he had laid out earlier.

“Hey Mike?”

“Hm?”

“Thanks for washing my hair, babe.” Micky reached over and intertwined his fingers with Mike’s.

“It’s nothin’, really,” Mike said, bringing Micky’s hand to his mouth and pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles. “Just don’t scare the living daylights out of me next time!” Micky snorted with laughter.

“Well it worked, didn’t it?”


End file.
